


You Fucking Idiot [Mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fucking Idiot [Mavin]

"Michael please! No leave me alone!"

"No fucking way Gavin get the fuck back here!"

"Michael no please! No Michael!!" Gavin groaned, slumping back in his chair as the Minecraft death scene showed up. "Why did you kill me Michael? I didn't do anything to you this time."

"Because I wanted to idiot." Michael got up, flicking Gavin in the back of his head as he exited the Achievement Hunter office.

Gavin rubbed the back of his head, looking down at his knees. He loved Michael...a lot...but Michael isn't gay. Gavin clenched his hands into fists, forcing back tears that threatened to fall. Why couldn't Michael love him? The world isn't fair

Michael stomped outside, taking a seat on a garden bed. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!!" He stood up, turned on his heel and punched the wall behind him. After sitting back down he gripped his wrist from the pain now coursing through his hand. "Fuck my fucking emotions. I don't fucking love Gavin. He's not even close to a friend. He's not. I'm not gay. I'm not fucking gay."

He kept repeating his words until he was calm enough to go back inside, which luckily enough was now time for a Go Recording.

~ next day ~

Gavin made his way into the office behind Geoff. Michael had just arrived as they headed into the office so Gavin took a quick glance before heading inside.

When seated in the office with the others, they decided on a recording to do.

Everyone eventually settled on a Minecraft recording. When in the game, everyone hit record and started.

It was going well, Michael was halfway through winning before Gavin decided to mess with him. It was Actual Petting Zoo, or at least thats what they were going to call it, so Gavin grabbed some of the wheat he had and walked toward Michael who was luring a sheep to his pen.

Gavin punched the sheep, getting it to go his way. "Thats it, come to me sheepy."

"Fuck you Gavin, don't fucking steal him."

"It's in the rules Michael!" Gavin got the sheep into his pen and closed it. "Its officially mine now." Gavin walked to Michael who still stood still in front of his pen. He crouched and circled him, "is Michael mad I stole his sheep? Mi-cool? Hello?"

Gavin expected him to take out a sword and kill him, but what happened surprised everyone in the office. Michael stood up and marched over to Gavin, punching him in the cheek. The force of it sent Gavin falling to the floor and his chair to tip and fall along with him. Gavin groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head since it had hit the door pretty hard. He stared up at Michael with eyes wide.

Michael had his fists and teeth clenched as he glared down at Gavin. "Don't fucking piss me off again. Fuck you Gavin. I fucking hate you and all your fucking worth. I hate what you've done to me and I wish you just didn't fucking exist!" He'd lost it, his sanity keeping it all inside burst. He was angered about his emotions, he hated them wether happy or not. Emotions were just annoying to him and Gavin being able to have such an influence on him pissed him off more than anything.

Michael growled, storming out of the office. Gavin look down at the floor, tears welling in his eyes that were thankfully hid behind his hair. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"Uh G-Gavin? You ok dude?" Geoff asked walking over to him and offering his hand to help him up. Gavin swatted his hand away and raced out of the building. He ran down the street almost getting hit by a car a few times. He didn't care now, what Michael said...his heart shattered and he felt sick. Tears now fell down his cheeks as he ran. Without Michael he had nothing...nothing to live for anymore.

Michael stepped back into the office, still growling. No one was there so he just turned on the random tv in the room. He sighed as he flipped through the channels before a news piece interested him. Apparently it was live so why not? The news helicopter circled the building. A police station, the biggest, maybe 16 feet.

The woman talked about a boy who was standing on the edge of the building and the camera zoomed in on him. His eyes widened   
and he dropped the remote. Michael felt as if time was moving so much slower in that moment.

Michael raced out of the office and headed towards the police station. Hopefully he'll make it in time.

Gavin ran to the top of the building, surprised he was able to get past all the police. He walked to the edge of the building, staring down at the hard pavement below him. People quickly surrounded the building and the news was quick to arrive. God people don't care about others.

Gavin sighed as he closed his eyes. He could feel the strong wind that blew past him, as if pushing him back. He wasn't going back, not now. He held his breath as he went to take a step but was pulled back by his scarf. He was thrown to the ground with someone sitting on top of him.

He hesitated to open his eyes and saw Michael in front of him. He had Gavin's shirt gripped tightly, he was obviously pissed.

"Fucking hell Gavin! What the fuck were you thinking!"

Gavin turned his head to the side, tears welling in eyes again. "B-Because...I cant..." Gavin turned to look at Michael, "I cant live without you Michael. I may have friends, but only few. My parents don't like me, and Dan stopped talking to me. Michael you're...you're all I care about and....and if I lose you....I...I have nothing anymore." Tears now fell freely down Gavin's cheeks, making his already red puffy eyes worse.

Michael frowned, standing up and holding out his hand to Gavin. Gavin stared at him, a little hesitant before taking his hand. Michael pulled him up into a standing position. He looked Gavin in the eyes before wiping a tear away.

"You fucking idiot" Michael grabbed Gavin's scarf, pulling him towards him and smashing their lips together.

Gavin's eyes widened as Michael kissed him, it was his first kiss and this one...was speical. He felt numb as Michael's kiss became more passionate.

When they broke away, Michael still held Gavin's scarf tightly. "Just...don't do this again...ok?"

Gavin nodded, quickly engulfing Michael in a hug. Michael tensed before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Gavin. Gavin gripped the back of his shirt, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I...Michael I...I love you..."

"I..." Michael sighed, I guess it couldn't be to bad...being gay at least...I mean I do love him...right? "I love you to Gavin." Gavin pulled back from the hug, kissing me with as much passion and love you could. Yeah, I definitely love him.

The next day the guys were just watching the news in the office. Michael and Gavin hadn't told them about yesturday, but they didn't have to. The news showed the footage from yesturday, Gavin almost walking off, Michael saving and kissing him. Everything.

The guys looked to the two of them who looked at each other, a large blush on each of their cheeks. This'll be a little difficult to explain...

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing is just heavenly x3 btw, I tend not to proof read cuz I'm that lazy so sorry for mistakes xP


End file.
